


The Marionette and the Black Cat

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Akumatized Marinette, Anger, Deep sadness, Fluff, Fluffy, Multi, Nightmares, Regret, dreams and Kwamis, possible death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise marionette. you have been manipulated, used, and once you stood up for the boy, he shunned you. you yelled at the father, as if you were his mother. silly girl didn't realize you've been bound by strings all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bound by strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirawohoo (metawohoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawohoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A witch's familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575858) by [mirawohoo (metawohoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metawohoo/pseuds/mirawohoo). 



> this happens after Adrrien snaps at marinette in chapter 8 of the listed inspiration.

she cried and cried. "Bound by strings, bound by strings. Why won't anyone see the beauty of me?"

A face that had tearlines permanent under her eyes, strings attached to her arms held by two floating crosses. she laughed. "He hates me, he hates me. all I did was save him and all he does is hate me. how lucky?" she laughed and cried, laughed and cried. "I used to want to cut the stings and leave the world, but if I did I wouldn't of had this power." suddenly, Chat had spoken.

"Why is it you speak to yourself, what is your case?"

"The kitty, hello chat. lovely day for emotion isn't it? funny how all my love ment nothing to this world."

he remembers his father's words..... ~*People thought - because she was so bubbly and optimistic - that your mother was weak ." - He pursed his lips. - "But being loving and sweet does not mean one is fragile. Her edges were just as sharp as mine. You… are softer", Gabriel continued, his own voice gentle. "You wear your heart on your sleeve. That is not a flaw, but it does make you more vulnerable."

"She wore her heart on her sleeve too", he pointed out.

His father took a few seconds to think about his answer.

"Not in the way you do. It was easier for her to do, because her heart would not break. Every time you put others first, every time you show kindness, it costs you a little. Ultimately, it makes you stronger and braver than your mother, and she would be so proud of you."*~

so it cost her more than a little, the poor girl with the strings.

"Before we engage in battle, may I ask whom of which you are?"

"So, kitty. I wasn't going to fight you, but if you wish, I was Marinette... the girl who ment nothing compared to the illusion of her mask."

he doesn't ask what she meant, he was shocked, "Your fighting the akuma on your own, your so strong that you can hold back the urge to fight."

"no. I care about you to much to hurt you. My kitty, you were the one who never questioned." He didn't understand. He finally realized her dress and mask. red with black spots. Like ladybug, and the mask was the exact same as hers. the eyes with the mask were identical to hers too. Marinette was the only one who reminded her of his lady.

"What if my lady comes, will you fight her?"

she lets out some tears, turning red as they hit the ground. "Oh my kitty. it is hard for the princess to fight the lady when she already is fighting her... inside." he cringed at her words.

"Tell me, what turned you into Marionette?"

"Me. I am no akuma, I control myself, the moth just gave me a head start."

"But why are you...."

"Because I loved someone till love ran out. now I hate him. its all I have left."

"If you don't mind, who is 'him'?"

"You show up to my hiding grounds, where I shal cease to communicate or hurt others, to spark it again?"

"No. I want to be here for you. you see, I know you. outside of chat. Ayla is worried."

she laughed, more tears spilled out. "Rivers flow, and she is one of the only people I still fight for. protect her. please. I shall never be Marinette again. I plan to cut my stings, die off. only then will I truly be free. so use your cataclysm, they have held me for long enough."

"No! I know Adrien snapped earlier! but if you die, he will blame himself!"

"Thats why he will have you. now hurry, before the luck I left you runs out too."


	2. Snip Snip, the strings won't break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please! just cut them! before my love to you runs out too!

"But I don't want you to die!" He sat there, shaking at his own words. "Please! we have to find a way to get rid of the evil!"

"please! just cut them! before my love to you runs out too!"

"NO! no! no.... no." 

She feels pain inside seeing him like that.

"Hate me! HATE ME! Because I don't want my love to mean nothing! I will love you through it all!"

"NO! you love ladybug! not....me."

"YOUR WRONG! I love you, and Im sorry for what happened earlier! But know this, I LOVE YOU!"

suddenly, a black ladybug with red spot comes out of her chest. right at her heart. She was marinette long enough to hug him, and tell him it was okay, before crying and screaming in pain.

"I am a STUPID FOOL! I love you like I loved him! It hurts! IT HUURRTS! help.... me...." suddenly, a big black rose blossomed around her, she was in the middle, and closed. once It started to wither, she came out as the Marionette again.

she just cried. and cried. "That damn feeling hurts everyone! not just that i killed some, but I don't even know if my parents are alive... so kill me, let me join them, or maybe i will burn in a hell..."

"maybe I will sit her with you, not go back to the others."

"Kitty, sing me... a song."

he hummed and sang, the same song his mother used to.

................

"T-thank... you...."

she fell to the ground eyes closed, and transformed back into marinette, and a strange creature, a kwami laid there crying.

"Marinette? Marinette! please i-"

chat couldn't continue. he didn't know if she was dead, but he knew it was his fault, he was the one who snapped at her. she just tried to help. just like him, she wore her heart on her sleeve.


End file.
